A Fox With Many Tales
by Brogramn
Summary: A 1st3rd person perspective from everyone's favorite shinobi. The young lad, having no time to himself, climbs the mountain, with only a battered blue book with him...
1. Theme

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Believe me; you don't want to deal with Ninja Lawyers…**

Ok, this came out of my head, becasue it's really hot in there, and you tend to get visions when you just stare at the ceiling. Anyways, this is kinda of a 1st/3rd perspective, as I wanted to try to form it as Naruto writting it down himself. This first part might seem a little OOC, but two years of maturity, and my mind-controling probes do wonders for that! Anyways, please, if you have suggestions, let me know. It's always nice to know other otaku, and you can probably teach me a few things. Anyways, enjoy the prologue :D

* * *

**A Fox with Many Tales**

Sunset had come to the hidden village in the leaves. As the blinding orange light hit the trees, birds could be seen flying across the bright ball. Crickets had begun their nightly serenade, and the river quietly provided a melodic background. The mountain tribute of the Four Hokage looked stern and in awe, as the shadows surrounded their heroic faces. The panting and heavy breathing of a young man could be heard if you listened just right, as said young man was reaching the end of a tremendously long hike to the back of the mountain. Success came to him though, as he reached the top, and sat on top of the Four Hokage like a rocky armchair. After he made himself comfortable, the young man rummaged through his various bags of tools, until he pulled out a battered blue book. Pulling out a crude pencil, he opened the book…

_Autumn, 34th Day…_

_Two years…two years since I last came up here with this thing in my pack. Believe it or not, I can only seem to find the words when I'm up here, at this place, at this time. Through it all, I've had blood, guts, pain, tears, joy, betrayal, and most of all, choice. _

_It's become news as common as the weather here in the village hidden in leaves. Sasuke, though given tremendous ability, is struggling with the darkness that ravages him. It's hard to believe that anything could rattle his cage, and yet I've seen it firsthand. I can only imagine what he's going through: I felt isolated once, but never isolated the way he is these days. Even after all this time after our fated duel out there in the wild, and even though I was way out of my league for even trying to bring him back by force, and even though I almost died if not for my own inherited gifts, I still see him as one of my first true friends. _

_Speaking of true friends, I can't forget Sakura. Man, if there's anything I'm sorry for is what both me and Sasuke put that poor girl through. And yet, she still is a vital part of the team. There have been several times where Sakura-chan was the reason I still breathe air. Same goes to Sasuke, though his ego would never admit it, and even less so now. Still, Sakura had been with better days, and these days with the village on high alert for trouble seem to make her more on edge than usual. Her hairs grown out again and she still is a true beauty. Even more of a change for her, I notice I'm not smacked around as much by her, nor am I just a second thought half the time we're in danger. Do I have a chance still?_

_I mean let's look at my last two years. Even after Master Kakashi left us, I have steadily come across more diligent studies and training regiments. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm a sexy bitch! This hair is short and spiked to perfection, this body the shape of a gladiator and the toughness of steel. _

_I guess the more reason I wanted to come up here is to record these said of two years. Thought I've been late with the update, it's not for lack of anything good. I hope to write this in memory of this, because despite all the hardship, this is the point where I turn around, and stick it to all the shinobi in the village. And it will even make more of an impression if you learn as to why it is so. This is my opus: of pain, betrayal, hatred, joy, love, and to end it, hope…_

_

* * *

_

And we'll cut it off right there. I'll try to keep it from being a month a chapter. And it should be easier seeing as the semester ends in two weeks! Woot! Please, I'm kinda of a connisour to the series, and though I can always do my own research, it also helps to get it from more dedicated people.

**KPAAF All. See ya on the other side...**


	2. Movement 1 Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Those tails on the kyuubi? Yeah, you can blame those on me…**

* * *

**Movement 1: Pain…**

_Pain…_

_Many think of it as a feeling. Some like to attune it to a status of an emotion. People like to think of it as a reminder of our humanity, others, our depravity. Some understand it in a way many find twisted: pleasure. Some see it in two types of flavors. One flavor is physical, to which one can die from too much: trivializing it like some trendy drug. The other is emotional, to people are thinking more every day is much, much more devastating: to both the victim and the community. _

_Me? I've dealt with both. Physical pain I'm trained in every day; and even more so to withstand wounds which would kill a normal person, due to adrenaline shock and internal bleeding and such. Emotional I've learned to deal with on my own. They like to think of it as a "shield," but mostly it's a horrible form of dissociation. _

_One thing I learned throughout my training pilgrimage was another kind of pain. _

_Obligatory, destined pain. The kind of pain you neither look for nor bring upon yourself. The pain where you are backed into the corner: with nothing to gain and nothing to lose. And yet for all your suffering, you are only given one choice, and that is to deal with it. Deal with the crippling pain, deal with the banishment from society, and deal with it because you're the only one left alive to do so. That hopeless, unforgiving kind of pain. _

_I learned of such an individual a long time ago…in the country of Wind…_

* * *

The dusty clouds swept the golden bounty of the landscape, as unnecessary as it was. The wind howled with the ferocity of a lion, and the voice of a child. A dusty border town could be seen if close enough: battered daily by sand and wind. The buildings were made of solid granite, shaped into the smoothed squares. In the middle of this small villa stood a little cabana… 

_I was sitting at the local saloon, just minding my business. Ero-sennin had allowed himself to the vintage of area, and even I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not. I was trying to swallow the dry food: which I really didn't have a choice seeing as the Wind country was a place where dry goods were king. I was going to drift to sleep before what sounded at first like a small tussle started to get loud like an argument. I looked to the entrance to see the commotion…_

A villager grimaced at the sight that just pulled itself into the door. A man with a dome straw hat had walked in slumping like he was half dead. The man wore a hakama top with an obi wrap to hold it in place. The man's pants were traveler's pants, with the exception that several slashes were cut into them across the leg. He seemed to be wearing bracers, which were metal plated and seemed to reach the hands up to the knuckles. What really set the villager off was the large blade he wore on the back of his waist, supported by what seemed to be a clasp: one on each hip on his back.

One of the local shinobi approached the man to inquire. "You, stranger," he spoke, "what's up with you? You look like you're in need of attendance."  
The man tipped his hat up to look at the speaker, his eyes black and crusty from lack of light and sleep. The man took a look at the shinobi and then tilted his hat back down.

"I have no need to state my affairs, as I'm a traveler," spoke the man in a gruff tone.

The shinobi was obviously irritated at the man's smugness, but instead of taking action, he opted to form some simple kata and vanish from the bar. With that out of his way, the man ordered some food from the bartender, and sat himself down near a table against the wall.

_Seemed pretty straight forward to me, and I thought nothing of it. However, what that Sand shinobi went to do was go get him some reinforcements. I was soon to witness that the two extra shinobi he brought back with him would prove to be of little use..._

The mysterious warrior was finishing his meal when three Sand shinobi approached his table, the one he shrugged off leading them.

"Okay stranger, I think its time you let us in what you're up to here in town," said the ninja, obviously confidant that he was in control.

Naruto was quick to notice his sensei's actions, as he went from being inebriated and half off his chair, to sitting straight and watching the scene attentively. 'Sometimes I wonder if he drinks that much just to see if he ever gets drunk,' though the blond genin.

The man took his time, as he continued to finish the jerky and bread and ale he bought from the bar. With every bite and sip it seemed, the Sand chunin seemed to slowly lose control of his temper: a typical trait of the arrogant.

"That's it! You've finished your meal, now talk!" spoke the ninja in a more forceful tone.

Still the man paid him no mind.

The chunin had now lost his patience, and drew a kunai from one of his leg holsters. He attempted to cut the man to get him to cooperate, but all he struck was the man's metal bracers.

The man had put up his left hand up to defend himself, and even though he was sitting down, he was easily holding off the ninja's downward force. After a few seconds, the man decided he made his move, and pushed the ninja backwards with his arm. As the chunin easily gained his footing again, he seemed rather unnerved – and also rather pleased – that he finally got this man's attention.

The man was angry, but didn't budge, as he tilted his head up to look his dead black eyes into the eyes of his attacker.

"I see you won't leave this be. That...is a shame," spoke the man. "Now I suppose I'll have to defend myself from you three."  
The chunin chuckled for a few seconds, his kunai still in hand. "You...want to fight all three of us?" he asked, pointing to his two companions.  
"You can all attack me if you wish. I'll finish you all in one stroke," replied the man, and he put his right hand up in what seemed to be a kata.

The three chunin used their agility, thinking their opponent to be slow with such a large blade, and not being a ninja. However, the man kept his promise...

His left hand gripping his blade, the man waited for the three to attack simultaneously. His first target was the front one, who he hit with the butt of his sword. Using the momentum, and seeing the second to the right and back of the first, slashed horizontally. For the last one, using the same stroke alternated hands, and used a vertical slash before returning the sword to the waist, this time on the right clasp.

Of course, no one without training to see the unseen could see this happen. So for the man, Naruto and Jiraiya were his only witnesses, as in a flash, the three were motionless. The man calmly walked over to the bartender.

"Thank you for the meal and hospitality," he said, and flipped a coin onto the table. "That should cover it and the mess in here."

The bartender didn't understand, and looked to see the man just payed for a bronze ryou meal with a gold ryou.

"Sir, are you sure about this? And what do you mean about a mess?" he asked to no avail.

However, he was to receive his answer.

The first chunin coughed blood, as he fell apart in a "T" shape. The second was cut in half across the belly, as was the third down the middle. The blood of the three dead chunin sprayed everywhere, splashes of it landing on Naruto and Jiraiya.

_When the incident reached the ears of the Kage in charge of the Wind country, he sent several Jounin and hunter-ninja to investigate. However, Ero-sennin and myself where there to explain the situation to the ninja. We let them know about how the mysterious man didn't strike until the chunin had provoked him. Apparently the Jounin knew of the arrogant creep as a troublemaker, and seemed to find no evidence of foul play. They declared the matter resolved, and the little town went on its busy way. _

_I didn't have much time to wonder about the man, as Ero-sennin took me out almost all the time to train. What started was a pattern. I'd be woken up at 5am, spend the morning on chakra exercise and jitsu training. I'd go in for lunch. I'd spend the afternoon fighting Ero-sennin for combat strategy and practice. The Evening would roll around, and I would be finishing the day with some light Taijitsu practice, then off to get some dinner. _

_It was those small breaks I had that I began to notice the man had been staying in town, contrary to what I thought about him. This time, he seemed to notice me as well, if only to glance my way before he began his own food. It took me two days of this before I decided to try and talk to him. I still wonder why I felt I wanted to, but the best I can guess is I felt where he was coming from. "Two chips off the same stone," or so the saying goes. _

The man noticed the presence approaching him, and looked up to see the familiar blond at his side, looking to get his attention.

"Can I sit here?" asked Naruto casually, even though he knew the man recognized him.

The man was still eying him before he spoke. "Its common courtesy to give you name before you ask such a thing," he said commonly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," replied Naruto, "and now that I have given mine, what is yours?"

The man tapped his thumb on the table a few times while he mulled it over about the young man. Eventually he looked to him and gave him an answer.

"Sanada, Torimora Sanada," he replied, "and yes, you may sit here with me."  
"Ah," spoke a voice behind them, "I could've sworn that swordplay was familiar."

Naruto and Sanada turned their attention to Jiraiya, who was rubbing his chin in interest at the man.

The man smirked. "I supposed the famous Toad Lord would recognize many forms from the past," he said to the hermit. As he spoke Jiraiya helped himself to a seat.

"Ero-sennin, you know about him?" Naruto asked, hearing a dark chuckle from the warrior over the 'honorific' he used.  
"The man here is Sanada samurai, though I was to learn that they were wiped out completely. Apparently it was incomplete information."  
"Sanada samurai," muttered Naruto, "but wait, how is he able to be so quick at swordplay? He was faster than any iaijitsu master I've seen in the past."  
"The Sanada were the last recorded clan of samurai who were not only trained in sword arts, but were given special training in the shinobi arts."

Naruto turned to the warrior for his own take on the matter. "You have ninjitsu training?"

Sanada nodded in response. "A long time ago, we didn't have the ninja villages, or the countries that controlled them. Before the villages were given military status, there was a Daimyo system in affect. I was under a daimyo that controlled what is now known as the Country of Lightning. My clan was the result of an idea of creating warriors who knew the grace of swordsmanship, and the deadly efficiency of ninjitsu."

Jiraiya shook his head at the idea. "It was so foolish for a daimyo to think of such a thing. Ninja and samurai were always meant to be yin and yang, the sword and shield of their respective countries."

"You seem to forget though, how successful the daimyo was," commented Sanada. "The countries of the land cowered when they saw how effortless we completed our duties. But, I guess we scared even the man we swore fealty to."

"So that's how it happened," spoke Jiraiya. Naruto wanted to ask what he knew, but learned lately how just to shut up. Sanada continued his story.

"I was young still, just finished with my learning, and looking forward to master my technique. But the daimyo feared what he had created, and in an act of true cruelty, announced us traitors to the country. That one statement stripped us of our entire honor, and to finish off his crime, he sent an army of shinobi to wipe us out."

Sanada shook his head. "There was so much blood. I am the last of the clan. I have no honor, no duty, and no land to call home. I gave up on hope, love, and purpose a long time ago. And yet I can't just end it, for my code allows me not to. I...have one choice."

Naruto had to burst out at this point. "What?" he almost shouted.

"Die. Die in battle. That way the clan can die with some honor."

Naruto just looked at this man, after he said such an answer so effortlessly.

"Naruto," spoke up Jiraiya, knowing his pupils confusion. "You must understand that samurai live by different code than shinobi, even though we have similar duties and codes. Though he has no lord, Sanada here earns honor through battle. This is his own, and his clan's honor. He sees his only option is death, but not like the way you and I see it. He must live to the ideals he's grown on."

Sanada nodded at the hermit's explanation. "You need not feel pity young man. I had no choice the day the country of Lightning left us to die, stripped of purpose."

_The way he spoke reminded me so much of Haku. The young ninja had himself come to the conclusion this man spoke of. I wondered at the similarity. After the Country of Wave, I would now and then think over the weight of Haku. He wanted to die, seeing as it as act of mercy instead of having him live without anything to live for. Everything inside me shouted that this was a horrible way of thinking. But then again, maybe I had no idea how they came across this philosophy? I wish to take the tile of Kage, so that I may bear the brunt of this horrible pain for the villagers. However, I decided long ago that I would learn about true pain first, and then decide for the others. In that way, could I feel my conscience clear?_

"Will...you ever find this honor?" asked the boy to the new friend, at least in his mind.  
"That," spoke Sanada, "is something I am not supposed to know, just try to find. Boy, you'd do well to head to the same words."

Sanada took his hand, and rubbed the young man's blond hair. "You're quite the sleeping dragon, or so the saying goes. Until the time you get stronger than me, try to take my advice." He decided to leave then.

"Wait!" shouted Naruto, pleading with the samurai.  
"When I become Hokage, I want you to be there as a fully-fledged member of my clan."

The man quirked a brow, and looked rather shocked.

"Boy, I said you were strong, but do you expect me to take you seriously about such a promise?"

Naruto showed his left hand, showing the signs of the wound he gave himself years ago during the Wave mission. "When I swore upon this hand, I kept it," he said, and taking a kunai into the hand, plunged it into the right hand this time.

"And now, I give a promise to you. As long as this wound is here to remind all, you will become a member of Konoha."

Sanada bore no emotion, as his eyes locked onto Naruto's. After a while, Sanada pulled out his blade.

"This is the clan blade, Heaven's Cloud. To show my acceptance of your word, place your blood on its sacred edge." Naruto obliged the samurai, and let several drops of his blood stain the steel of the blade.

_And recalled the last I saw of the man for a while. It would be months before Ero-sennin and I left the Country of Wind to further my training. I wonder if he's still alive. If he does live, I will keep my word. From him and Haku, I think I learned what pain was, physical, emotional, and obligatory. I can't help but wonder how this makes me a better person: many could see it as training in how to apply pain in my technique list. No, I will let them know, that I will know what it is to take it in, and hold it for your entire life. I have myself for the longest time, so I know better than everyone that it's something no one else should feel. _

_However, I didn't learn that yet in practice. My next event would show me what the consequences were for that. How if I weren't willing to do it, someone I care for would suffer even more than she had to..._

* * *

No Reviews :( 

Oh well **KPAAF all, see you soon...**


	3. Movement 2: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, I might be able to hire him for a little bit. Oh wait...**

I'll keep this short. Sorry for the wait. And enjoy...

* * *

**Movement 2: Betrayal**

_To betray..._

_The term is relative. Some betray people, to which the result is death, or chaos. Some betray ideals, which can lead to either revolution, or destruction. One thing that is common about betrayal, no matter what is betrayed, is the devastation it brings. This is because of what it destroys._

_Trust..._

_Trust is binding, the chain that keeps people connected. The stronger the chain is between people, the more devastating the result when it's finally broken. Some people feel anger, nothing but rage and vengeance in their hearts. These people are either quickly cut down or quickly disappointed. The other kind is hopelessness. A loss of more than trust, this feeling is more like an overall loss of faith in humanity. These people may never get over it, or choose to end their life rather than shoulder the burden. _

_I was a man of vengeance once, and my good friend Sakura was the woman of hopelessness. In my rage and blind devotion, I promised the most important person to me that I'd return this traitor to us, no matter the cost. I would find this to soon be a lost cause, in more ways than one. _

_But my story doesn't start with the fight with Sakuke Uchiha, nor does it start with the failed attempt to bring him back. My story starts in a hospital bed, in a world of hurt..._

_The first thing I remember after my eyes opened was the large pain that now shot through me, like my nerves were sadistically waiting for me to regain consciousness before sending the signals to my brain. The second thing was a little less painful, as the sunlight hit my eyes as it loomed over Konoha Village for the start of a new day. _

_The Third sight was not painful at all, Sakura, in all her red and pink glory, was at the hospital room window, the wind gently teasing her short hair, giving her the look of a solemn warrior. _

Sakura, upon seeing the patient awakening, turned to Naruto and gave a gentle smile.

_  
She smiled at me, which was a rarity in itself. This one however, was even rarer, as it was a genuine look from a friend._

"Naruto, it's good to see you're ok," she spoke to him.

_  
As much as I wanted to, even if I was able to in the first place, I couldn't just be overwhelmed with joy at that moment. Just seeing her there once, and my memories came back to remind me of my failure to her. No, not just to her, to myself as well. Still, I had to say something to her about it. _

"Sakura," I said a bit shakily. "I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back to you. I failed to keep my promise to you."

_  
As the last words left my mouth I prepared to be hit, to be spat on, for Sakura to just plain-out despise me. _

Sakura shook her head slightly, almost confused by his dramatics. "Its ok Naruto, you don't' need to worry about that anymore. Right now, you just need to recover," she said, giving him another reassuring smile.

_  
I just blinked a few times in disbelief. I look back on that time and think how stupid I was at that point to still think Sakura didn't give a damn about my well-being. Still, I also want to cry when I think of that moment. I guess it's the first time I ever really felt she did have feelings for me. I gave her a stupid nod of my head, and then she started to head out the hospital door. _

_As much as I wanted to spend some time with her after my recovery, Ero-sennin came into the picture to take me away from Sakura-chan for a while. Well, when I say 'while', I mean TWO AND A HALF FUCKING YEARS! Ah, that felt good. Either way, there I was, sent out into the world again to train, train, and oh yeah, train. _

_Not to say I wasn't grateful for Jiraiya giving me his training. In fact, after those two years, all of the training paid off when I returned to the village. I still wonder if it was luck, or the last I got to see of 'him.'_

* * *

Naruto was taking a stroll through the streets, seeing as he had nothing else to do with his person. A rather full moon was out, though its healing light tended to struggle with the partially cloudy sky in its path. 

_  
I would see Sakrua on a bench, practicing her techniques on an animal. After a greeting, she let me in that she found a bird along the ground, looking rather battered. Seems she found that the poor fella had a broken wing, and she couldn't resist a chance to use her healing techniques in a real scenario. _

Sakura, after what seemed a while, finally stood up off the bench, gently cradling the bird in her hands. With an upward motion, she opened her palms to the sky, freeing the bird to its natural home. A content smile came over her as she lost sight of the animal.

Her moment was interrupted by a whistle, and turning around she saw Naruto with a rather gentle grin on his person.

"That really is something Sakura-chan," he told the young woman. "I've been doing mostly chakra training, and even I can't control it that well. You got some magic fingers there," he chuckled rather perversely at that last comment.

Unfortunately, Sakura caught on to his double-meaning...

"Grr, you lousy little prick! Don't think I saw through your fake comments!" She took out her knuckle-gloves. Naruto inwardly gulped, as he knew all too well what happened the last time she had those on.

_  
Just as I was about to get a taste of godly strength, it seems God Himself decided to throw me and Sakura-chan a curve ball.. in the form of a windmill shuriken..._

As the giant star landed between Naruto and Sakura, a slight and subtle chuckle could be heard at their cautionary reaction.

"Well, at least you two aren't so far gone that you can't dodge a basic attack."

_  
That sentence would remain with me for the rest of my life. Not because of its owner, but of how he said it. _

The two shinobi looked behind them to see a lone figure outlined in the moonlight. A ragged and rather battle-worn cape adorned his back, and it fluttered in the slight breeze. As he came a bit closer, they could see his rather heavy looking leather vest. He also wore a pair of knuckle gloves like Sakura's, the difference being the two giant arm-blades attached to them. It seemed his entire lower body was wrapped with gauze, but most of it was covered by some rather rugged leather boots and some long shorts which seemed to glisten in the moonlight like a rainbow.

_  
At least I was comfortable with that smirk he always had..._

The young man scoffed mockingly, his red eyes burning a hole through the two ninja.

"What's wrong guys? No hug? No 'good to see you'? I would have thought you'd at least recognize..."

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, interrupting the young Uchiha, much to his chagrin.

"It's really you," muttered Sakura to herself. "Sasuke! You're finally back home Sasuke!"

Sasuke pouted mockingly towards the kunoichi. "Aw, no honorific this time? I'm so hurt..."

_  
I was frozen in time while the man I knew as a comrade, as my friend, started this rather unusual rant towards me and Sakura-chan. However..._

The eyes of Sasuke suddenly grew from playful and cocky, to cold and calculated.

"...I could make you cry," he said so low and emotionless, his breath could freeze the air around him.

Sakura was then a victim, as suddenly cuts appeared all over her body. Two on her cheeks, multiple cuts to the sides and arms, and many strategic cuts to her legs, causing her body to buckle under.

Naruto just stared in shock, as Sakura screamed at the pain. Whether the pain was physical or emotional, not even Naruto could tell.

He slowly turned his head to the Uchiha, his eyes stating his killing intent.

"What...the hell...did you do Sasuke?" he asked slowly, trying to restrain himself as best he could.

"Rather impressive don't you think, dobe?" replied Sasuke. "A technique I picked up from one of Orochimaru's scrolls: **Marboroshi Shuriken no Jutsu .** Sakrua went down rather easily. Guess she's not as strong as I thought."

He seemed rather satisfied with his work, as he started to laugh darkly, uncaring of who or what heard him.

_  
It was as bad as any nightmare one could have, but this was a reality. I knew that no matter how much I didn't believe it, what I was seeing could only be real. That was the only logical explanation that would hold up. Still, even with this, to see Sasuke standing there laughing like a madman who just murdered someone..._

"You son of a bitch!" Growled Naruto, and with all his power, rushed the ninja, his Rasengen already growing in his hand. Sasuke, however did nothing, his trademark Sharingan whirling in his eye. Before Naruto connected with his attack, Sasuke had already used his speed and his calm demeanor to safely place himself on the wall behind the bench.

"Aw Naruto," said Sasuke, that fake pout coming on. "I guess I'm not wanted here. I guess I'll have to leave."

Like a switch, the other face came on. "However, I see now that I was right with my choice. I'll become strong, I'll fulfill my destiny, and no one will be my equal. I'll be generous tonight and let you live. However..."

_  
How ironic for the rain to come at a time like this. It started to pour on us before Sasuke finished his little speech. _

"If you should ever meet me again, and come at me with friendship or some other bullshit, I will kill you without even an inch of remorse."

_  
He took his leave then, his bloody message sent. The beast and demon inside me wanted to hunt him down that moment, and rip him to shreds. But the real me saw another reason to stay start to regain her balance. _

As Sakura recovered from her attack, a look of realization came to her face. The shock quickly turned to panic.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Where did he go? We got to find him!" said a very shaken kunoichi. Sakura tried to rush away from the scene of the fight, but she found it hard. Two strong arms wrapped around her.

_  
I tried to collect her, as she started to scream at me. She thrashed, kicked, shouted, she even used that tremendous strength of hers, as I felt the bones in my shoulders breaking and cracking as she pummeled on me. I didn't mind: let Kyubi mend the damage, Sakura couldn't go after Sasuke while she was like this. _

_No, that wasn't it. Not all of it anyways. Sakura couldn't go after Sasuke because that...monster wasn't him at all! I could go on and on inside my mind about the layers upon layers I was deciphering by myself while in this situation. _

_That's when my heart decided to take a stand, seeing as my brain was too busy with its 'analyzing.' _

"Sakura," started Naruto, which caught the young woman off enough to get her to stop her assault on Naruto's chest. She looked to find tears on the edge of his eyes, yet they stared into hers with a seriousness she'd never seen from him before.

"I can't let you go after him. Not now, while you are so upset over what you had to bear just a few moments ago."

"How can you just stand here!" she shouted to him in distress. "This is our friend, our team mate! And you just let him run off without any effort?"  
"It wouldn't matter what amount of effort I put in, not this time around!" he shouted back, and immediately regretted it, seeing Sakura's shocked look.

"Sakura...I know. I know how much you care for him. I know you're in love with him. But that wasn't Sasuke you love. As much as I hate his attitude, the Sasuke who was our friend would have never done something so cold, no matter how much he would have us believe it. This is not our Sasuke anymore Sakura."

"I can't believe what I just heard," she murmured to him. "Are you...are you going back on your promise to me?"  
"I would never do that to anyone I care about so much!" he replied loudly, mostly to get across his genuine feelings. "I'll bring that asshole back a paraplegic if I have to, but I will bring him back here! It's just, after tonight, I learned something. The Sasuke that we know might never come back to us again."

_  
She looked at me, tears still flowing as fast as the rain around us. I got the impression that she saw truth in my words. Still, it was her worst fears I just told her, and because of that she buried herself in my already soaked overshirt. I couldn't blame her: how else did I expect her to take my words? I just stood there, looking to the sky for a sign. A sign that would let me know that I was doing the right thing. _

_A lot of time passed since that night. Things were well between me and Sakura-chan, and she seemed to not be angry at all for what I said that night. Then again, neither of us brought up our old friend at all. _

_But, the entire saga came to a close, and the final page was written in a small village outside of the Fire Nation. Sakura and I were sent out to stake out the area, seeing as we heard about some trouble. _

_Little did we know that the trouble would come looking for us. _

_I remember those final few minutes well. Sasuke had ravaged the village, save for a large noble's building in the middle. I remember Sakura keeping her own real well, until Sasuke used the **Tsukiyomi**. Sakura managed to fight it off somehow, but it was enough of an advantage to let Sasuke really knock her around. _

_So there I was, on a rooftop with Sasuke, Sakura limp and unconscious on my right. The village lit aflame, as if we were center stage in an arena located in the depths of Hell itself. _

* * *

Naruto stared down his opponent, who simply looked at the young man with a proud smirk on her face. 

After a quick glance at his teammate, Naruto smirked.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Are you getting soft on me?"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was referring to, and responded with a cocky 'heh'.

"Not really, just wanted to save myself some grief by killing you before her. After all," he smirked, "she's worthless compared to you."  
"So this is how it will end. You and me in the middle of a ring of fire."  
"Quite appropriate, seeing as one of us will be sent to Hell when this battle is over," replied Sasuke, his voice turning into his 'cold' mode. "And I intend to make it you Uzumaki Naruto."

After a few hand kata, Sasuke finished with the 'horse.'

"**Marboroshi Shuriken no Jutsu!"** he said. Naruto, seeing this attack before, jumped into the air to avoid the direct attack. Sasuke smiled.

"Predictable," he muttered, and flew a flurry of real shuriken at Naruto. Naruto put up the 'Cross' kata.

"**Kage bushin no Jutsu!"** spoke Naruto, as the one shadow he created pulled him out of the way in mid-air. They both landed and the real Naruto put up the 'sheep' kata.

"**Henge!"** he said, and the shadow Naruto transformed into a bastard sword. He charged, using his improved speed and rushed Sasuke. As he tried to land a vertical strike, Sasuke put up his armblades in a criss-cross shape to block it.

The Uchiha smirked as he caught Naruto eye-to-eye.

"Since when did you learn how to use large weapons Naruto?" he asked tauntingly.  
"I could ask you the same, if I gave a damn!" he growled. Eventually Naruto pulled back.

It was by then too late.

"Fool," muttered Sasuke, as Naruto was suddenly wrapped up in ninja wire. His shadow clone was dispelled, and he looked to see himself surrounded on four sides by Shadow Sasukes.

'Shit, I let my anger get the better of me. He must have made then during my attack.'

All four shadows started the familiar kata for the Uchiha's best clan technique. 'Wait a minute?' thought Naruto, 'they're doing more kata after the horse! Oh shit, must be another technique!'

"**Katon: Houkoten Doragon no Jutsu!"** shouted all four shadows, as blue flame spouted from their mouths over the wire towards Naruto.

Naruto screamed in pain as the attack connected. His eyes clenched in pain, as he frantically tried to move. He eyes shot up in realization. Naruto started to spin in place, his body becoming like a mini tornado. The centrifugal force finally became enough to throw the shadows around, as the surrounding buildings were slammed into by their momentum.

As the flames died down and wire drooped, Sasuke was greeted with the sight of Naruto hunching over, barely able to still stand.

"Well, I'm surprised you weren't melted to the bone. Seems you learned a few tricks dobe," he smirked. Then he felt a familiar aura start to emanate.

Naruto started to rise, his eye red and silted, showing the signs of his calling upon the power of his guest: the King of the tailed demons: Kyubi.

"Ah I see," he smirked. "Guess that now is the time for Round two, as it were."

Sasuke activated his Seal of Heaven, and he too began his transformation.

"Sasuke, I pray you're ready!" spoke Naruto, his voice deep and saturated with primal fury.

"As you wish!" replied Sasuke, his voice also dripping of fury and hate.

The two demons charged at each other, pummeling the crap out of each other. Sasuke, after finding an opening, kicked Naruto in the air. Sasuke quickly followed his opponent, using the body shadow.

**"Oni Rendan!"** shouted Sasuke as he used his signature technique, varied a bit by his new found demon strength and agility. Naruto was sent crashing into the roof, surprised that he didn't break it with all that force Sasuke used. Sasuke dived at Naruto, his knee poised to pierce Naruto through the stomach.

Naruto held up a 'hare' kata and his feet started to glow.

**"Oni no Metsubou Tsuchi! "** he roared, and he spun himself on his head, his feet spinning like a drill. He shot himself towards Sasuke, and connected with him in the gut, Sasuke choked in pain as the feet dug into him for a few more rotations, before Naruto flipped himself upright, grabbed Sasuke by the throat, and threw him into the rooftop with authority.

After a few moments, Sasuke leaped to his feat and began his kata, 'monkey, ox, and hare.'

**"Raikiri!"** shouted Sasuke, as the large chakra formed in his hand. Naruto saw this and pressed the bottom of his hands together and started gathering chakra.

**"Oodama Rasengen! "** cried out Naruto, as the advanced technique started to form in his palms.

The two shinobi charged after they had stabilized their attacks, the two massive balls of energy colliding with each other, struggling for dominance.

"Sasuke," growled Naruto to his friend, "this is your last chance. Please stop this madness. Can't you see what you're doing to me? Can't you see what you're doing to Sakura?"

"You still don't get it do you?" shouted Sasuke with all the hatred he could muster. "I don't give a damn about you! I don't give a damn about Sakura! My only purpose is to kill, and to kill my brother! I...am...an...avenger!"

The two were in a deadlock with their techniques, and eventually, the two massive collections of chakra dissipated. The two shinobi landed on their feat, but Naruto was hunched over again.

_  
So that was it. I was...just convenient for Sasuke. Someone to practice on until I was no longer useful. Sasuke wouldn't come back to us. Moreover, he would kill us if given the chance. Sasuke cared for only one thing, and Sakura and I were not that one thing. _

_The last thing I thought was how to explain to Sakura...that I saw no other choice. _

"I see..." spoke Naruto quietly. "Then...I guess this is goodbye Sasuke."

"What are you talking about dobe?" asked Sasuke in an irritated voice, however, he then froze at what he saw. '

Nine blood red, translucent tendrils emerged from Naruto's back. Naruto put his two hands in front of him in a strange kata: his middle and ring fingers intertwined while the other ones were tucked in.

_  
All I could think was 'Forgive me for using this technique Ero-sennin. Forgive me for killing him Sakura.' _

**"Oniwaza: Kiyubi Jajjimento: Ashi! "** Shouted Naruto with all his might, and the nine tendrils rocketed towards Sasuke with blinding speed.

Sasuke tried to avoid the tendrils, as they attempted to grab him. Unfortunately, even with the use of his Sharingan, they proved to be too strategic and speedy to avoid forever. Eventually they all pierced his flesh, causing him to scream in morbid pain.

"Sayonara," muttered Naruto to himself, as he pulled apart his fingers, and in turn ripping Sasuke in to pieces, which were immolated by the pure chakra of the tendrils.

_  
I carried Sakura back to Konoha after the battle. Tsunade was notified of our return, and immediately took Sakura from my arms and to the ICU. She would sleep there for 4 days before she was cleared and discharged. Meanwhile I let Tsunade know that Sasuke was no longer alive, and could be cleared from the threat list. She had a solemn smile on her face: she didn't want it to get that far, but she understood that I was left with no choice. That made me feel better: at least oba-chan understood, and she would be sure to let the elders know as well, just in case anyone was arrogant enough to put an order out on my head. _

_I was at home, lying on my couch, still recovering from my own injuries. Still, I healed rather quickly, and was now just sore all over for the most part._

_That's when I got the knock that I knew was coming. I took a few giant breaths, and then walked over to the door to open it. _

Sakura looked up to see Naruto open to door. He gave her a simple smile, and side-stepped.

"Come on in Sakura-chan," he said as he offered his house to her. Sakura put on a small smile and entered the house. She took a seat on the couch and Naruto dragged his kitchen chair to the living to sit down.

"I know why you're here Sakura-chan," he said softly.  
Sakura looked up rather surprised at her team-mate's initiative. "You do?"

"Yeah, and I just want you to know: I understand and no matter what, I still care about you."

Now that remark had her confused. "What the hell are you talking about Naruto?"  
"I was talking about how you must hate me now. I killed Sasuke, so I can understand you wanting me to stay away and all that stuff."

Sakura was paused for a moment, but then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't hate you Naruto," she said to him, looking him dead in the eye.

Ok, now it was his turn to be confused. Sakura, seeing his reaction, decided to explain herself.

"Tsunade let me know about the battle Naruto," she told him. "She let me know everything you said to her."  
"And...you believe me?" he asked questioningly.  
"Of course I do," she said with a little smile. "We've known each other for a while now Naruto, and throughout all that time, you've never given me a reason to never completely trust you."

She got up off the couch, and walked to the window, lost in thought as she stared at the passing populace. Naruto's eyes never left her, now even more curious as to what she was thinking.

"It...hurts," she spoke, her gaze still out the window. "I can't think it won't hurt for a long, long time. You were right Naruto, I did love him. Of course you already knew that. But to hear about what Sasuke did, what he said, it's a true betrayal. Not just of my trust, but...he betrayed my love," she turned to Naruto, "and he betrayed your friendship. I can only think that now that's he's in the other life, he's the Sasuke we know, and the Sasuke I loved. So Naruto, I don't hate you. Because of our friendship, our bond. And I know that when you killed him, it wasn't selfish, no, it was because you were thinking about everyone you care about."

_  
She amazed me that day. Not just for giving the answer I hoped for but never expected, but for knowing me so well, after I thought she didn't want to know me at all. I was frozen in time, replaying those words over and over again. And with each new replay, the more my walls broke down, until they were completely destroyed. _

Naruto started to tremble, feelings overwhelming his person. A few tears started to streak down his cheek.

"T-thanks...Sakura-chan," he managed to stutter and sniff out. "It...means a lot to me...to know...that you care...that I can still be your friend...your team-mate."

Sakura smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "It's the least I can do in return. Well I have some lesions with Tsunade-sishou, see you later Naruto-kun," she said and let herself out, leaving a stunned Naruto in the middle of his apartment.

* * *

**Marbaroshi Shuriken no Jutsu - Phantom Shuriken Technique**

**Katon: Hokoten Doragon no Jutsu - Fire Element: Dragon's Heavenly Flame Technique**

**Oni no Metsubo Tsuchi - Demon's Ruined Earth**

**Oodama Rasengen - Great Sprial Sphere**

**Oniwaza: Kiyubi Jajjimento: Ashi - Demon Technique: Kiyubi's Judgement: Evil.**

Whew Big part done. Had to make up for lost time, me thinks. Hope you enjoyed it. Hope that more than one person reviews this time also XD

**KPAAF and Cya Next Time!**


	4. Movement 3: Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Trust me; you don't want me with that much power in my hands. **

Finally got another movement completed. I'm sorry for the delay, but lets just say my computer needs some major corrective surgery. Hopefully I wont' have to go through this nightmare ever again. Anyways, please enjoy...

* * *

**Movement 3 – Hatred **

_Many say that its love that is the human race's greatest triumph. They say that this is the emotion that can overcome all. They say that love is what makes us humans truly unique. _

_I think that's a load of shit..._

_Why would I think that? Mostly because of my upbringing, however biased or prejudicial it might be. No, love is powerful, but I've seen first hand and for my entire life the true power of the human race. _

_And that is hatred..._

_I don't have a doubt in my mind of this. Hate corrupts, and corrupts fully. And despite what some people might try to say to me, hate can never be truly removed: it lingers in the human heart, much like a cancer, waiting to grow yet again. _

_And it doesn't stop with infecting one person. Given the chance, hate will spread, even to those with no reason to have it. That's why Hate is so powerful, because we all have it. _

_Even me, I have it myself. I hate this village, and yet at the same time I love it. I despise most of the people, and yet I would give my life for any of them. I wish I never was born, and yet I am so grateful for what I've been able to do up to now. Life's funny that way, isn't it?_

_But there's one thing I had yet to understand: the reason I was despised so much. I'm not completely in the dark. I am the Jinchuuriki: container of the King of the Tailed Demons. _

_This king goes by the name of Kiyubi. Yet for what little information I had, I was nowhere near finding out how or even more important: why?_

_Seems like you find help in all the unusual places..._

Sakura could be seen taking her short training break walking through the park to calm her mind, knowing when she got back Tsunade would be ten times harder on her. Frankly though she brought it on herself...

**

* * *

****Earlier that Morning...**

Tsunade had a vein in her forehead that looked like if it popped, she would die from blood loss. Did she just hear what she thought she heard from her apprentice!

"What...did you just ask of me?" she said rather irritant, but mostly out of shock.  
"I asked if you know anything about Naruto's demonology. Anything about how the Kitsune affects his body."  
"Why the hell would you want to learn that! Do you even realize what you're asking!" the kage shouted, her palms slapping on the top of her 10th desk that year, causing it to break.

Sakura was rather taken back: why would her sensei act like this over a medical request? If anything, she assumed her sensei would be delighted to see her ask about something most likely advanced medical training.

The part of Tsunade that rubbed off on Sakura, decided to step in and take some initiative.

"I know damn well what I'm asking! Why don't you calm down and talk to me in a normal tone, instead of blasting out at me sensei!" shouted back the kunoichi.

Tsunade paused, and then grumbled a bit under her breath. She walked over to one of the many bookshelves adorning her office, peering through the shelves.

"Listen Sakura," she said, considerably more calm then before. "This isn't an easy subject to study. Along with the usual difficulties of demons having different anatomies, one must also take into account their powers, abilities, life spans, diet, and their chakra which is entirely different from yours or mine. Plus as far as research goes, it's rare for anyone with knowledge to find a demon's body to study, and all the main countries forbid such research altogether on punishment of death."

"I'm not asking you to teach me Tsunade-shishou, but if you have any information at all, I'm humbly asking for you to let me see it," said Sakura, and bowed to signify her sincerity.

After a few minutes Tsunade seemed to have found what she was looking for, she pulled from one of the shelves a dusty tome, and tossed it to Sakura, who caught it and found it to be pretty hefty.

"If there's anything at all useful to a medical student, it would be in there. You may keep that book as long as you wish, but I do expect it to return, and for it to remain put away when I train you."

Sakura nodded at her sensei's words, prepared for her basic morning spar with the Kage. Hopefully after her work shift she could take a peek at the book.

**

* * *

Present Time...**

Imagine her surprise to find her team-mate meditating in the park. From what she knew of the boy, Sakura imagined Naruto never getting up until noon unless he had to. Still, she thought, now would be a good time to get some insight on her new study.

_Many people look at me and think 'no fucking way that kid does meditation. I'd sooner be a lottery winner.' Well, best get yourself a stub while ya can jerk! Ero-sennin taught me a few basics (or as much as he could remember from his younger days, seeing as he never used them), and he told me to try it out for a week and see if I can't feel the difference. I was skeptical at him: I mean, anything Ero-sennin suggests carries the risk of becoming more like him. Still, he was right, there was a difference. I could focus and mold chakra so fast, I was able to pull out jutsu at now twice the speed. _

_One downside was that when I do this, I completely lose track of the outside world. A downside I learned by getting a swift, hard, punch to the temple..._

"Yeow!" yelped Naruto, as he felt a sharp pain on his head. He rubbed the spot rigorously as he looked up to see his assailant: Sakura-chan.

"Finally, I was yelling at you for about 4 minutes now. This is no way to treat a friend, Naruto-kun," said Sakura, punctuating her annoyance with a 'hmph.'

_She had been calling me that for about a month now, and even then it was like I was dreaming. Ah well, if I am asleep, the person who wakes me better be in for a very angry Naruto. _

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, and smiled goofily at his friend. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm not very perceptive when I'm meditating."

Sakura just sighed and plopped down next to Naruto on his meditation spot in the park grass.

"Actually, I was hoping to run into you Naruto-kun, I had a question buzzing around in my head for a while."  
"Shoot!" said Naruto, giving his wide smile to the girl.  
"Naruto-kun, what do you know about the Kitsune?"

_Well that came out of left field, so to speak. When she asked me, my first instinctive reaction was to panic and try to figure out how Sakura found out. Then after I calmed down a bit, I remembered that she was told by that old hag we met during a mission to the Sand. I remember her asking how one quits being a jinchuriki, and how the hag just simply told her: die. _

_My second reaction was what the hell to say to the girl. Frankly, from what little contact I had with the beast, I didn't know much about Kiyubi. Anything I said to it was short, often demanding talks to it, to which Kiyubi reluctantly obeyed. _

_Still, I couldn't lie to her. I never could..._

"Well," started Naruto, leaning back on the grass with his elbows, "besides that he's a demon, not entirely much. I know what it's like to talk to though. The first thing that hits you is the cold steel room, devoid of any human emotion or depth. The second thing is the smell, which is like burning blood and flesh. It's enough to make a lesser person vomit. When I walked up to Kiyubi's cage the first time and saw those blood red eyes of hatred, and those giant fangs as large as trees, I was scared, even though I promised myself to never run away again," he said, pausing to look at his right hand, remembering his oath.

"Anyways, it's everything you would expect from a demon: proud, rude, angry, stubborn, antagonizing. To see it once Sakura-chan, is to know everything it did that one night in Konoha," he said, looking at the kunoichi with a solemn smile.

Sakura sat there, taking in his tale. After a few moments she looked at Naruto.

"You said you know what he did?" she asked Naruto, as if trying to clarify his statement.  
"Well, not in detail, but I could feel all the people he killed radiating from his eyes. Other than that, I don't know what happened, and I doubt we ever will, seeing as the Chidaime ordered the record sealed."  
"Well, why don't you just ask Kiyubi?" she asked him.  
"What do ya mean?" he asked her, confused.

"Well, it was there, so it has to know what transpired. Besides, demon or no demon, it had to have had a reason to attack the village."

_She had a point there. Everyday I asked myself why I was given this burden. Only after hearing Sakura did I realize I had someone who had the answers. It was decided then: I was going to meet Kiyubi again, and get to the bottom of that day. _

_I said goodbye to Sakura a little after that, and headed home to be alone. After all, I had no idea what would happen when I talked to Kiyubi, and I didn't want to risk someone nearby getting hurt. After getting to my flat and locking the door, I cleared what would be called the living room and sat on the floor to meditate. _

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar corridor of his soul. After taking a few breaths, he proceeded down the dank and dark steel hall and took the left he was all too familiar with. After a few moments, he once again stood in the giant room, with that omnipresent cage standing before him.

The soul-piercing eyes of the King of Tailed Demons greeted the young man.

"**Boy, what brings you here to annoy me now? I don't sense any danger near you, so you can't possibly need to make another request of my generosity."**

Naruto just scoffed; he learned a long time ago how to handle the kitsune's ego. Nowadays, it was all a matter of wearing the beast down.

"Actually, believe it or not, I wanted to see you today, fox," he smirked, getting the usual growl from Kiyubi. Naruto always knew that name got under its arrogant skin.

Naruto though, wasn't here to annoy the beast, as it would probably make him less talkative.

"Actually, Kiyubi" spoke Naruto in a serious tone, getting the attention of said fox, "I was looking for some answers, and you're the only one who would have any accurate information."

This got a dead stare from Kiyubi's blood-red eyes, and then something Naruto had yet to hear his entire life.

Kiyubi's eyes slinked shut, and the sound of maniacal laughter could be heard echoing throughout the chamber.

After a minute, to Naruto's relief, Kiyubi settled down and began to speak.

"**Ah, to be immortal truly has its benefits. To hear you act so humble towards me, like you rightly should! Alright boy, you've amused my interest, give me a moment and I'll listen to your pitiful problem."**

The giant face disappeared into the blackness of Naruto's soul, and after a few moments, a faint tapping could be heard, as if something was approaching. Naruto peered into the cage to see Kiyubi in the form of a human being. Its nine tails became nice long, thick tendrils of chestnut hair. It wore a white silk hakama, with a long blue bottom-half and a black obi around the waist. Its face kept it triangular shape, and its silted eyes went from blood red to muti-colored.

"Why the hell would you change forms?" asked an utterly confused Naruto.

"**Because I can Boy, that's why. Also, if you came here for what I sense you do, then it will be all the more pleasing meeting your face at your level."**

"Always the generous sort, I see," said Naruto, shaking his head at his own words. "I want you to talk to me about that day."

"**Heheheh. I had a feeling that sooner or later, you'd actually think beyond the present. Yes, what did you want to know about that day?"**

"Why did you come to the village to attack us?"

"**Well actually kid, that fated night began several miles outside the village…"**

"Don't avoid the question fox! Why is it that I'm your container in the first place!"

The King upon hearing the boy's question just grinned quite…darkly.

"**I attacked the village of Konoha boy, because I can. I am a demon, and that's all the reason I need."**

_They say evil is redeemable. That no matter how bad a person may be, the tiniest shred of humanity still lives, waiting for the spark it needs to come to life. _

_Apparently the same doesn't apply to demons…_

The boy was left exasperated. "Y-you're saying that's all there is to it?"

"**That's all there was to it. I was wondering the material planes, and I found myself in your forests. Apparently, the Chidaime and his associates decided that I was a risk to the people they weren't willing to let slip by. That night, they tried to subdue me. Now I wasn't thinking about slaughtering the villagers per say, but since they so kindly offered me the opportunity I accepted."**

Naruto had his head held down at this point, his fist trembling.

"You….you!"

"**You demon? Of course boy, that's the point! I come from a different world than you. I am not bound to the morals of human society. To a demon, to exist is enough, and whether that existence is lived in solitude or bloodthirsty slaughter, it is the same to us for eternity. Naturally, you humans took my actions entirely out of context."**

"Context! You talk about our context, and yet you do such a horrible thing without a thought about such things! Do you even care what they do to me! Do you understand I've been fighting for my right to be recognized all because of your 'context'?"

"**Oh I understand just fine boy. I understand that you and I have a common fight."**

Naruto was taken back at that. Did Kiyubi just show empathy to him?

"And what fight is that?"

"**Our fight of hatred. I've tried to hate you boy, and yet, every time you come down here to talk, and I look into that defiant face of yours, I can't do it. It's funny, the one thing that would ever change me, and that is a stupid seal from a lucky human."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Boy, this seal has me here forever, and eventually, I will become one with you. Whether for good or ill, you and I are now linked on the same chain of fate, the same chain of hatred. And believe it or not, there are more chains to find. I can't fight it, and I'm not stupid enough to fight a battle that's impossible to win."**

Kiyubi turned his back to Naruto and walked himself back into the blackness of the cage.

"**I have said enough to you boy. You know the answer now. What you decide to do with it is up to you."**

_

* * *

It was at this point; I left my state of meditation, and came back almost distressed to the point of insanity. I needed to do something. I needed to get my mind off of this ordeal._

_I needed something to drink…_

_So there I was, swirling a small glass of some cheap-ass rum. As a shinobi, as long as I was not on duty, and I had reached at least 16, I was allowed to drink. As I swirled the ice in my brown liquid, I tried to think about what Kiyubi meant by his last comment. What the hell am I supposed to do with this answer? Can I do anything with it? Could be the fox was trying to just jerk around with me._

_Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and turned around to see a bunch of my fellow rookies. There was Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. Apparently they were doing these 'guys night out' for a while, something to keep the boys of the rookie 9 together even after they all graduated and got promoted. _

_So we found ourselves a table and mingled. It was quite nice actually. I never did anything like this before, and it made me feel like part of a click. _

_And as part of the click, it was only a matter of time before someone wanted to know what was up with me. _

"Yo, Naruto," said Shikamaru, his voice a little blurred from drinking, "not that I'm complaining about the quiet, but you're almost as mute as Shino. What's up?"

Naruto peered over to Shikamaru, and noticed the others now with their attention to him. Sighed, he swirled his drink some more.

"I spoke to the fox today; I wanted to get some answers from him about why I am the way I am," he said solemnly.

"And? Did he tell you why he was sealed?" asked Neji, now interested in the man he respected.

Naruto laughed quite darkly at that. "He told me he attacked because he's a demon, and that was the only reason he needs."

A loud slam occurred and the group turned to see Lee, with Kiba's glass of scotch in his hand. "Tha's horrible! How dar he be so morary corrupt! I shal kil him wit ma bare hans!"

Thankfully before Lee started his Drunken Boxing, Kiba took the opportunity to knock Lee out by smacking him on the back of the head.

"Well, that certainly is a demon for ya," spoke Kiba, "anything else?"

"He said that what I do with the answer is up to me. I don't get what he was implying by that. Is there something I can do with knowing the reason's why?"

"Think about it for a moment Naruto," said Shino, grabbing the attention of the 4 remaining conscious boys. "How did you feel before you knew why?"

"Well," said Naruto, rubbing his head in thought, "I was hurt, but determined to continue pursuing my life's dream."

"And after?" continued Shino.

"Not different really, to be honest," replied the blond man.

"I think that's the point."

"What?"

"Ugh, you really are troublesome Naruto," spoke up Shikamaru. "What Shino's trying to tell you is that the Kiyubi meant no matter whether you knew why or not, it wouldn't change a thing about who you are."

Naruto stood silent for a moment, but after the words sunk in, he smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right guys. It doesn't matter, I am who I am, and that's never going to change," he said. And with that, he stood up, threw some money on the table, and exited the bar.

_I slept quite well that night. Not just because of the advice, but whom it came from. I never would have thought that of all the people I would be helped by, it would be the person who for I'm hated in this village. He's right though, we're one and the same for good or ill._

_I intend to use it for the better. They can hate Kiyubi for all the villagers or I care. One day, I swear to make them stop hating me though.

* * *

_

Ok, that's the 3rd movement. Kind of a change of pace, like any good opus, the next few will be more upbeat. I hope I can put them out without any bullshit from my computer this time.

**"Thank You!" To the following:**

**neosildrake  
**You're not the only one to just peek at it, so don't feel bad. I'll admit it was a little slow at the begining, but now I'm starting to get my spark back, and I can keep lengthening the movements out. Thanks for the review!

**Reiko no Tori  
**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Still, I'm glad you liked the last movement that much. It makes me feel proud if I can actually move people that way. Thanks for the review!

**KPAAF and See Ya Next Time!**


	5. Movement 4: Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I need a hug.**

**Movement 4 – Joy**

_We all have our good days and bad days, and when you have your good days, its natural to feel joy. _

_What joy has come my way lately? I asked that of myself a few times, usually when things are, for lack of a better word, grim. _

_The thing about it is that joy, like anything, is relative. Its a universal rule: everyone experiences joy differently. How does one measure it? Is there a way to measure it? How come we haven't invented a joy meter yet? _

_There are even different types of joy, from the sudden jolt you get when making love, to the gradual satisfying high you get from accomplishing a hard task._

_As much as my male hormones are screaming the "making love" joy is the best, the gradual high is great too. One day in the late summer was a great example of the phrase "Things just keep getting better."

* * *

_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to the light of a high noon sun. He turned his head to see the recently departed alarm clock he sent to the other world. Hell if he'd be worked by the clock on one of his days off, he thought. He groggily walked to the bathroom to wash up. After a good while, a much more energetic young man sat himself down to the single person table to his usual breakfast of ramen, coffee and milk.

With 'breakfast' out of the way, Naruto decided to hit the shops, seeing as he needed some things anyway. He was surprised to find a note stuck to the front of his door with a kunai.

'Ninja messengers' he sighed, and picked the note up to scan over. However, he was honestly surprised at the contents of the message.

**Notice to Graduating Class of 2003  
****Konoha Shinobi Academy  
**

After months of delays, due to the constant threat of war approaching, and the reconstruction of Konoha; the Gondaime has granted us the green light to have the graduating party for the class of 2003.

August 10, 2003  
6:30 pm  
Hokage grand hall  
1F Hokage offices

Tsunade-dono has required all graduates to attend at least the first 30 minutes for a personal impressment

_Figures, the only party I ever get invited to, and attendance is mandatory..._

_Still, a party is a party, and I doubt the higher in rank I get, the more relaxation and socialization becomes an option. After memorizing the date, I used a simple Katon technique to burn the note. Hey, a ninja note ought to be handled in a ninja fashion..._

Naruto, not paying much attention to the streets, walked himself over to the corner stores in the center of the village. Now, its not exactly impossible, but for Naruto to see 4 of his fellow 'graduates' all gathered in what best could be a huddle, it was rather strange.

"Yo!" he shouted over to them as he approached, to which the 4 boys: Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, nodded to him and motioned for him to come.  
"Oh hey Naruto, did you get a note too today?" asked Chouji.  
"Yeah, and I guess we have no choice but to go, don't we?" answered Naruto with a small chuckle.  
"Wonder why the Hokage would mandate attendance for a party though..."

"Ah, she probably just wants to berate/congratulate us. You know, tell us 'good job' with one hand and tell us 'your life is only going to get worse from here' with the other," ranted Kiba.  
"Its probably a tradition of sorts, otherwise they would have given up the idea entirely with all the recent attacks," said Shikamaru, shaking his head in annoyance.  
"So, is it just us rookie 9?" queried Shino.  
"Apparently people are free to come and go as they please, besides us of course," said Shikamaru, "rather troublesome if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you," interjected Naruto, "anyone we know?"  
"Eh, Ino asked Tenten if she wanted to come, and she supposedly said she'd ask her team to come as well. Other than those three and our senseis, teachers, and the Gondaime, that's all accounted for."  
"Sounds more like someone's birthday party than a graduating class celebration..." mumbled Kiba.

_As much as this "enticing" conversation could keep me busy for the rest of the day, we were interrupted by a gate alarm. Now, according to village rules, if the bell is rung, any able-bodied shinobi is to report to the gate for the alarms reason. So, after a few seconds, me and the rest of the boys stood ready in case things got messy.

* * *

_

Over half of the Konoha village answered the call of the gate alarm, with Naruto and the rest of the guys at the front line, kunai ready.

Kiba looked rather strained, and finally spoke up, his body relaxing. "I see him, he's about 1 kilometer away from the gate, he looks like he's not in a hurry either."

"All the better for us then," said Shikamaru, his face etched in stone, "the more time it takes him to get here, the better the odds are for the village."

It was a calm, quiet tension as the villagers waited for the 'invader' to get within eye shot. After a few more minutes, a lone figure could be seen walking towards them, limping towards the gate, using what seemed to be nodachi as a crutch. The figure's face was hidden by his dome hat, that is, until he looked up to see the welcoming committee.

Naruto eyes widened at the brief glimpse of the man.

"Sanada-san!" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of the villagers around him.

The man now recognized as Sanada looked up one last time.

"Oh, hello Naruto," he said rather exhaustively, before plummeting to the ground.

_Sanada-san would take a week in the infirmary to recover. However, seeing as he was still a suspicious outsider with a giant sword, the Anbu had been called in to keep him in his room.  
__It was August 9, 2003, and Sanada was called into the Hokage's office. I was allowed to stay there for the meeting, seeing as I had some insight on the man.

* * *

_

It was rather quiet in the Hokage's office, providing the people inside and the situation that's involved. Naruto just stood to the side, waiting for the inevitable ice-breaking by Tsunade.

"Sanada Torimora, a renegade of the Lightning Country, and the last surviving member of the Sanada clan," explained Tsunade. "Rather far from home aren't' you?"

Sanada stayed quiet, his eyes closed, as if he was waiting for someone to strike at him.

"I've brought you here to see what your intentions are, and you're not leaving until you speak with me. As Hokage I can just throw you in our prison, regardless of what Naruto has to say about you."

"My sword..."  
"Pardon?" asked Tsunade, a little confused at the first words the man said since leaving the hospital.

"If you're going to speak to me as a member of the Sanada, I will not utter another word without my family's sword," he calumniated.

Tsunade looked at the man for a few minutes, before nodding to Naruto.

"Heh, here ya go Sanada-san," he said, as he reached behind him for Heaven's Cloud. "You were stripped of your weapons when you were brought to the hospital, but I pulled some strings and kept this safe for you."

Sanada quirked a brow at the young man, before smiling softly to the boy and taking his weapon.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. I know you took good care of it."  
"Ok, now that that's settled, what were you doing our in the middle of our forests?" asked Tsunade.  
"I'm a wanderer now that my clan was stripped and butchered, so it happens that my journeys took me to the forests of Konoha."

Tsunade picked up a dossier and opened it. "Two broken ribs, dislocated left shoulder, crushed metatarsals, 3cm cuts all along the arms and legs, severe swelling of the left eye, and internal bleeding of the kidneys, liver, bladder, and gall," she read off, before tossing it to the floor.

"That's the report from my apprentice Sanada. I find it hard to believe you took a beating like that by just 'wandering.' Not to mention those cuts are consistent with being sliced by kunai. So why don't we beat around the bush and you tell me what happened?"

Sanada stayed quiet, before taking a deep breath and reaching into his mouth, causing himself to vomit. Tsunade leered back in disgust, but then noticed a metallic substance. She took her hand and after a minute, fished out a hate-ate. Upon wiping off the metal plate, she saw the symbol of Oto Village.

Tsunades eyes stayed put, but Sanada and Naruto could see her discomfort. She dropped the hate-ate and looked to Sanada.

"I'm guessing he was at least the level of a Jonin, and he did have some extraordinary talents, but in the end, he ended up like all the others..." said Sanada rather grimly.  
"What made you come to Konoha then? Surely not out of the goodness of your heart."  
"Actually, it was, Hokage-dono," interjected Sanada.

"I am here to see in Naruto can still live up to the promise he gave me several years ago. And seeing how a member of Oto could sneak himself into your forests, I find I could be of use to you."  
"I know all about your clan's notoriety Sanada, but taking a bodyguard would be rather lavish. And with all the budgets going towards the town's reconstruction, I can't afford a lot of new salary workers."  
"I don't' ask for money, Naruto-sama has offered something more important to me."

"Status?"

Sanada nodded his head solemnly. Tsunade growled in frustration. Leave it to Naruto to give promises only she had the power to honor eh? This is something she would need to figure out.

"I have an idea," said Tsunade, after a few minutes. "We'll have an exhibition match. The Konoha Stadium has recently finished it refurbishing, so it should be the perfect battlefield. If you manage to win the match, then I'll do what I can with the council to see your promise honored. Any objections to that Sanada?"

After a few minutes, Sanada looked up to Tsunade. "If I made be so selfish as to make one request, Tsunade-dono?"  
"That depends on what it is."  
"I wish to pick the shinobi I fight."  
"I see no real problem with that, I doubt you're stupid enough to think I'll let you get by with just a genin-level match."

"Thank you Tsunade-dono, and I know who I want."

Sanada stood up and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "I'll see you in the battlefield, Naruto-sama. Good luck, and prepare yourself." With that, he left the building, Tsunade doing nothing to stop him.

_Well, which leads me to the entire point of this entire entry. Tsunade-obachan scheduled the fight for the same day as the party. She said "it'll be good to get everyone riled up." _

_Funny people get 'riled up' only when my well-being is in jeopardy...

* * *

_

_Well, there I was, in the center of Konoha stadium, hearing the chants of all the audience, some chanting me good luck, some others just wanted some blood. Ah, the beauty of multiple personalities. _

_Well, going into this fight, one thing was clear: I knew nothing of Sanada-san's technique, and vice versa. And if things got rough, I could use my '**Jajjimento'** techniques. Still, only if it gets overboard, as Kiyubi might a little...eager. _

"Are you ready, Naruto-sama?" asked Sanada, as he took his battle stance: his right foot slided forward past his knee, his left sliding sideways, his left hand clutched to his blade's hilt.

'I expected him to keep his right hand free for kata, but other than that, he could throw anything at me. Oh well, when all else fails,' he thought, before setting up his signature 'cross' kata.

"**Kage Bushin no Jitsu**," shouted Naruto, as he created a small platoon of shadows to charge Sanada, who stood completely still.

"Is that all?" he asked moments before the shadows were in melee distance.

"I'm just getting started Sanada, but it'll be all I need if you just intend to root yourself there," shot back Naruto, he and his shadows prepared a simultaneous attack, but in a flash, Naruto found himself knocked back, his shadows dissipated.

"What the!" he exclaimed, and looked to Sanada, who was still in his battle stance.

'How the fuck does he move that fast?' he thought, but a small grin came to his face, 'ah well, it wouldn't be fun if it ended so quickly.'

"Naruto-sama, I don't think you understand who I am," spoke Sanada, in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"What do ya mean?"

"I'm a man who knows ninjitsu, but I'm primarily trained in the arts of Samurai. I am a complete combination of ninjitsu knowledge, with unequaled skill in combat. Not to mention the fact, that Samurai are the mortal opposites of Shinobi."

Naruto looked a little taken back at that statement. 'Ero-sennin said this guy was unique and part of a powerful clan, but I never expected something like this. He knows every move I could throw at him from the bat,' then a thought came to Naruto, a grin forming on his face, 'well, let's try something only I can do then.'

"That look in your eyes tells me you're ready to get serious," said Sanada, "and so am I!" His right hand came up and formed some one-handed kata, to which dozen upon dozen of katana appeared.

"**Kage Katana no Jitsu**" demurred Sanada, and the army of swords charged Naruto.  
"**Taiyu Kage Bushin no Jitsu**," countered Naruto, as his shadows fought back against the horde of weapons.

Up top, at the Hokages personal viewing box, Tsunade let out a small whistle.

"Quite interesting for him to pull off a stunt like that..."

One of Tsunades guards looked towards her.

"What do you mean Hokage-dono? They're just shadows, not exactly hard to make."

Tsunade waved her finger. "Tut, tut, normal shadows are easy to control and make for someone with enough skill, in that much you're correct. Shadows of a person have their own decision making capabilities, and can even pass on what they know to the original body."

"I still don't see your point, Hokage-dono."

"Those katana are not bodies of living beings, but physical manifestations of sentient objects. Since Sanada is the only living body, and he is the one using the technique, he must control the katana all on his own. Now, take a look at the battlefield."

The guard looked down, and slowly realized what Tsunade meant. While neither Naruto or Sanada had gained the advantage, Sanada, who would normally be at a numbers disadvantage, was easily holding off all of Naruto's shadows.

"You see? It must be quite the mental feat to keep control of all those swords, while protecting himself in the process. It seems that Sanada has great mental concentration and stamina."

It was after a few minutes of this neutral skirmish, that Sanada and Naruto simultaneously backed off, Sanada's swords dropping to the ground, and Naruto's clones dissipating

"Well, Naruto-sama, care to pull out all our stops?" he said with a gentle smile.  
"Sounds good to me, don't want to be to exhausted for the party tonight," replied Naruto with a smile.

Sanada, pulled out Heaven's Cloud from it's clasp, and held it straight in front of him, while preforming some long kata.

"You'll forgive me if more of you blood spills on my sword, but then again, I'll try to just knock you out," he replied, not out of arrogance, but out of respect. His kata finished, he ran his fingers over the nodachi, causing it to glow."

"You're fortunate Naruto-sama, as these techniques are meant to be secrets of the Sanada clan to never be used in such sparring. However, I have a purpose: to find a place for me to belong again. Somewhere where I can no longer be a shamed outcast. Take this!"

"**Mai Tentou Kan: Hanasu za Tsuchi!**" shouted Sanada, as he first made a horizontal slice in front of him, before finishing with a vertical slice, digging Heaven's Cloud into the ground. The force of the strike caused the wind to buffet towards Naruto in a cross shape, the vertical slice breaking up the ground as it sped towards Naruto.

Naruto, seeing as he had no time to dodge, finally pulled out his trump card. Using the summoned power of Kiyubi, he formed his nine tails quickly and did his 'cage' kata.

"**Oniwaza: Kiyubi Jajjimento: Tame!**" shouted Naruto, as the red tendrils of chakra wrapped themselves around him, just as the attack connected, a giant buffet of wind and earth slapping him around.

Sanada stood still, waiting to see if his attack worked, he then saw Naruto unveil himself, not a scratch on him.

"Well, time to try again," he said, not even disappointed at his apparent failure. He formed some more kata and transmuted his sword yet again.  
"I bet you've been wondering why my shadow swords have not disappeared yet, well I need them for this," he said, as the swords started to lift off the ground, and point themselves in Naruto's direction.  
"Your techniques are good, butthey'll be useless if you're skewered!"

"**Mai Tentou Judan: Wareme za Kontan!**" the dozen swords threw themselves at Naruto, who dodged them this time, as they dug into the ground several inches.

Now Nartuo took the attack, launching himself at Sanada, who swiped at the boy with Heaven's Cloud, but then saw to see Naruto ducked, and Sanada himself wide open for a counter.

"**Oniwaza: Kiyubi Jajjimento: Ranmyaku!**" shouted the boy, as he started the attack with a chakra enhanced uppercut, sending Sanada flying. He proceeded to follow him, and spun horizontally, using his tendrils to deliver even more blows to the head, after three mid-air rotations, Naruto righted himself, and collected his tails into one giant one, slamming on the top of Sanada's skull like a sledgehammer, and sending him plummeting to the ground.

Naruto landed, breathing rather heavily. That technique tended to take a lot out of him, but he assured himself that not even Sanada could recover from that blow.

He was proved so wrong however, as the Sanada poofed into smoke.

"A Bushin!" roared Nartuo, surprised he was tricked with his own move. He quickly tried to get a location on Sanada, but when he did it was too late.

Sanada was finishing some kata, and his sword glowed immensely, lighting the entire stadium.

"**Mai Tentou Ketteiteki: Chuushin za Musha!**" shouted the warrior, using his blinding speed to charge Naruto, his sword to his hip curving downward. In a second, Sanada struck at Naruto with one vertical slash, the force running through his body and behind him, leaving a giant slice mark on the wall that reached up to the audience. He followed with one more vertical strike, leaving him with his back to Naruto.

Sanada, after all the smoke and dust he kicked up settled down, was seen with a content smile on his face.

"It was a good try, Naruto-sama."

_And that's what I heard last before my body fell to the ground, utterly exhausted. After a nice nap, I was told about the end of the fight. By all rights, I should have been torn to pieces, but Sanada-sama later explained he used the back end of his blade, so it should just hurt, not kill._

_I'd hate to see him when he's fighting for his life..._

_Still, it was great to see him in action. Apparently, Tsunade-obachan felt the same way. She said after what the display she experienced, the council would rather have Sanada as an ally rather than an enemy. It was a sure bet: Sanada finally got his wish...

* * *

_

_Rather quiet for the rest of that day, and then the evening rolled around. I had tried to find something nice to wear to such an occasion, but knowing my reputation around the village, I still had only bargain basement places to work with. The best I could do was some black slacks with a black dress shirt, and a white vest. _

_As for much of the day, the party was pretty laid back. Even shinobi know how to relax, and we don't get many chances to do so. Tsunade-obachan tried to make the speech short, but it still went on for a good twenty minutes. _

_Now, after such a spectacular fight, which came down to the wire, against Sanada-san, you'd think that would be the highlight of my day. Well, something quite magical happened during that little get together. _

_Yeah, magical...that's a good way to describe it..._

As the party proceeded, the shinobi and facility had all moved into their comfortable little groups. The senseis, namely Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai had moved to a corner to talk. Apparently they've been shinobi for a little too long, as their eyes seemed to peer at everyone, as if they were completely paranoid. The young women of the class had also moved into their own niche, consisting of Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. They themselves were looking at the last group, grinning mischievously and snickering amongst themselves.

And the last group was none other that the confused, and probably worried, boys of the class: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, andChouji.

"What's with those evil eyes?" asked Naruto, gulping while quirking a brow.  
"They're on the hunt," explained Kiba, "They're scanning us, looking for weaknesses, and then strike at the one of us most vulnerable. We won't stand a chance against such predators."  
"Since when does a woman finding a man become a 'hunt'?" asked Shikamaru.  
"How do ya think my mom met my dad?" said Kiba, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shikamaru sighed, "Right, what was I thinking," he said sarcastically. As he was off in his own little world complaining in his head, the 'predator' made its first.

However, it sure was a weird choice to start off the attack with.

"Kiba..."

Kiba's eyes widened as he peered down slightly to meet the pure opal-white eyes of Hinata Hyuga. Who was there, twiddling her fingers in her usual fashion. Kiba had to avert his eyes a bit, seeing as Hinata decided to dress up, and the dress was a little...revealing.

"Um, Kiba...th-theres a song on I really like and...well, would you?"

Scratching his head, his face fuming red, Kiba decided that Hinata, being the shy one, would take forever to ask, and since he knew the question.

"Sounds great, lets go!" he said to her with a small fangy grin. With that he pulled her to the center.

Naruto looked at the Inuzuka and Hyuga in the center, and mocking smile on his face.

"Well, according to his logic, looks like he's Hinata's mate now," he said with a small chuckle.  
"One less headache to worry about if you ask me," said Shikamaru, "maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet."  
"Guess again lazy boy."

At the sound of that voice, Shikamaru looked like he just heard the bell toll for him.

He turned to the figure behind him. "Let me guess," he said, "Ino sent you an invite, and you just couldn't wait to try and one-up me."

"Can't get nothing by you," said Temari, her trademark fan nowhere to be found. "Now you're going to shut up and dance with me."  
Shikamaru sighed, "and if I refuse."  
"Oh Shika, don't you know by now that with me, there are no other alternatives?" she teased the tactical genius, before pulling him violently by the ear.

"And then there were three," exclaimed Shino.

"Heh, I don't think its a contest Shino," replied Naruto, and then turned to where Chouji was.

Well, where Chouji was a few minutes ago.

Naruto turned to see Ino with her arms around Chouji.

"It may not be a contest, but surely I have better qualities than Tubbs over there!" he said rather frustrated.  
"And you? You just sit there Shino, why do you just wait for everything to come to you?"

Shino turned to look at Naruto.

"Well, any good shinobi lets his opponent make the first move, and then exploit his mistakes."  
"I'm not talking about Shino, you've got plenty of talent and such, but you just sit there. Don't you think of trying to accomplish anything?"  
"It's not that I don't think I'm in charge of my own destiny Naruto; it is that I believe that everything that is to happen, will happen in time, and happen for a reason."

Naruto took a minute to take Shino's words in, then looked across the room to see Sakura, sitting there on the wall, alone with her thoughts.

"So, you're saying even if I try my hardest to make something happen, unless it was meant to be..." he said rather sadly.  
"This is something you should be discussing with her shouldn't you?"

Naruto quirked his attention back to Shino, who still laid emotionless, even after his glib remark.

"Like I said Naruto, if something is to happen, it will, and for a reason," said Shino as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other appointments to keep."

And with that, Naruto was the last man standing.

_I was scared, to be honest. I mean, despite that this wouldn't be anything new to me, despite me taking on certain death a few times in my career, this was scary. Why was it different now? Was it because...I felt like I had a chance? The whole thing with Sasuke had left us both with our share of scars, but the one I felt lingering was that if I tried, it would just be like picking someone up on the rebound, and that didn't seem right to me. _

_Still, aside from my own pain, my desire to keep her smiling won over. _

Sakura was lost in thought, when she saw a hand extended to her, she looked up to see Naruto with a smile.

"Seems we're both left alone, would you like to dance? Gotta warn you though, I have two left feet," he asked her.

Sakura looked genuinely bewildered, staring at the hand like it was a complicated bomb, waiting for her to take the bait and explode.

This was a bomb that she was willing to set off though, as she accepted the hand.

Naruto and Sakura just glided in place for a while, as they just felt that moving together was enough to be defined 'dancing.'

_Yes, the gradual joy feeling is good folks, and it hit its spike with what she did next..._

Sakura wrapped her arms around Nartuo, and laid her head on shoulder, sighing in comfort. Naruto looked like a man trapped on a hidden camera show, as he head frantically looked around for observers. His face flushed, but after adjusting to this new sensation, gently cradled Sakura for the rest of the dance, for which he was now wishing would last forever.

_Maybe mandatory attendance isn't such a bad thing after all...

* * *

_

**Mai Tentou Kan: Hanasu za Tsuchi – My 1st Heaven: Divide the Earth**

**Mai Tentou Judan: Wareme za Kontan – My 5th Heaven: Splitting the Soul**

**Mai Tentou Ketteiteki: Chuushin za Musha – My Final Heaven: Heart of the Warrior**

**Oniwaza: Kiyubi Jajjimento: Tame – Demon Technique: Rubi's Judgment: Good**

**Oniwaza: Kiyubi Jajjimento: Ranmyaku – Demon Technique: Kiyubi's Judgment: Chaos

* * *

**

**Soundtrack for this Chapter:**

"**_Somewhere Only We Know" _by Keane  
**"_**Everything Changes"**_** by Staind****_  
"Grey Street" _by Dave Matthews Band  
**"**_Price to Play" _by Staind  
**"_**A Little Less '16 Candles', a Little More 'Touch Me'"**_** by Fall Out Boy  
**"_**Fat Lip" **_**by Sum 41  
**"_**Welcome to Detroit" **_**by Trick Trick feat. Eminem**

**There it is, KPAAF until next time.**


	6. Movement 5: Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Insert Copyrighted Title . It is owned by Insert Copyrighted Owner . **

Wow, I must have guiled some people into reviewing my story, I got more reviews after Movement 4 than I've had the entire time. Anyways, I'm very grateful for the attention. Thanks can come later, on with the movement.

* * *

**Movement 5 – Love**

_Ah, the one thing I earlier said was a bunch of bullshit..._

_Why was I so skeptical about it? Well, can you blame me? I haven't been exactly the favorite villager in Konoha. The daily beatings and insults were a good indicator of what I assumed to be my eternal destiny, no matter what I did: Hokage or not..._

_After a while it justs rolls off of ya, the hatred. All those insults and beatings soon just peeled off of me, much like a snakes skin. I would soon get over the things that were bothering me the past few weeks, only to have a new set of problems latch onto me. My initial reaction was to resist, to fight back. My secondary reaction was to persuade, and teach them that I wasn't a bad person. _

_My third reaction was to not care anymore. Dangerous, no matter how patient or caring you tend to be, once you don't care anymore, you tend to do the most reckless things imaginable. I can still see some marks on my wrists from such times, always slightly off from a fatal cutting of my arteries. _

_I would always hold back, and then sulk back into an empathetic state. No matter how much I despised it, I had a duty as a living being to live until my destined time. It was like a prison sentence, with no reason to go on. _

_I had to find a reason, and I found one in a young girl..._

_As I would observe her from the sidelines, as oblivious as a ghost, I could see a bit of myself in her. When she was still a little girl, she too, was trying her hardest to belong. That was the difference between her and me I believe, because she was lucky enough to succeed, and make her own place in our class of rowdy ninja kids. _

_Still I held no quarter against her, for she was actually an inspiration. She never gave up, so why should I? It would slowly go from inspiration, to admiration, to the remarkably accurate word of 'crush.' _

_Still, I wasn't foolish enough to think it would be more than that. I still had that dark shadow surrounding me, always making sure I knew my place in world. I was the outcast, meant only as a means for others to let out their anger and abuse. I was the one who would bring out the most savage behavior in people. _

_I was convinced over a period of 17 years that I was destined to be alone, never truly accepted, never truly loved. I was there to be people's crutch, and nothing more. _

_I was convinced..._

_I was so fortunate to be proved wrong...

* * *

_

It had a month since the graduation party, and Naruto, sure enough, was put to work. His abilities actually proved to be useful for quite a few situations, and Tsunade-sama was sure to give Naruto his fair share of the work; Konoha still needed funds desperately, and any able shinobi was to be honored for their dedication in this turbulent time.

However, and honestly to Naruto's surprise, he was given some leave time. They said it was he earned it, but he was sure the Council of Elders had something to do with the sudden break he was ordered. Still, he wasn't one to let people know he was disappointed, in fact, he would show those old crones and enjoy this time off.

That's what he had in mind while he was walking through the street. Naruto's brisk walk was cut off however by a large white mongrel standing in front of him, who he recognized right away as Akamaru.

"Yo," said a voice, and Naruto looked to see Kiba on top with a nod and a wave. "Got a minute?"  
"That's about all I got lately, why, you need a sparring partner?" replied Naruto.  
"Nope, just need to talk to you," said Kiba with a smirk, "after seeing your exhibition match, I'm gonna need someone to get me up to your level."  
"Lead the way then," said Naruto.

With that, Kiba took Naruto to a small cafe. The two boys sat down and ordered some drinks.

"Ok," asked Naruto, "who are you, and what did you do with Inuzuka Kiba?"  
"What's that supposed to imply?" shouted Kiba. "The Inuzuka family may be beast tamers, but we know a thing or two about being gracious hosts!"  
"And what part of that yelling is considered 'gracious?'" asked Naruto rubbing his ear.

Kiba just took a few breaths, realizing how much control he would need to use just to talk to the Uzumaki. By that time their drinks came, to which Kiba guzzled and handed the glass back for a refill.

_I laughed to myself at his reactions. And people call me a impulsive knucklehead! Still, if there was anyone I could relate to, it would have to be Kiba. And despite how much we argue, we had a mutual understanding after our first fight, during the Chuunin exams so long ago. _

_Still I had to call him on his behavior, as it was quite...polite...no offense..._

"Ok Kiba, what's on your mind?" inquired Naruto.

Kiba shifted around, seeing that he and Naruto were relatively alone right now.

"It concerns Hinata," he said.  
"And?" asked Naruto, motioning with his hand for Kiba to specify.  
"Look, you know the girl since elementary in the academy right?"  
"Well yeah, we were in the same classes for the academy..."  
"Well what do you know about her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean! Her hobbies, favorites, such and such."

Naruto was confused with this line of questioning. Kiba was on the same team with Hinata.

"Wouldn't you know more than me? Hinata's your teammate, not mine."  
"She's still rather, resistant. I just wanted to know from another source is all," said Kiba, looking around the cafe again.  
"Why me?"  
"I just told you why."  
"No I just mean why not ask her yourself?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"

Kiba had enough of this at this point, his inhibitions fading away.  
He slammed his palms on the table and growled at Naruto, who was surprisingly not shocked at his behavior.

"Because I like her! Satisfied you rat bastard!" asked Kiba at the top of his lungs.

A few glasses could be heard shattering as they collided with the ground. Kiba, not wanting to explain himself, nabbed Naruto by the collar and ran out of the cafe.  
It was a good hour of laughing before Kiba had Naruto's attention again.

"Oh man, I gotta admit Kiba, that outburst of yours ranks up there with the all-time greatest!" chuckled Naruto, to a still grumbling Kiba.  
"One of these days Uzumaki, I'm taking your hide, I swear it..." he mumbled.

"Anyways, I am curious as to how this happened."

Kiba looked to see Naruto serious, so he decided to vent.

"I guess it started a while ago, but it didn't hit me until the party. It seems to work for us, but I just know the Hyuga Main Family will throw a fit if they find out. I don't know what to do."

_I sighed at that. It was times like this that reminded me of how I was just a crutch. Kiba actually thought I would have experience with these sort of issues? I've never even kissed a girl, much less gone steady with one!_

"You know, Shino told me something at that party. He said 'if something is to happen, it happens.'"  
"He's said that around me and Hinata as well, but I still don't think he's being realistic."  
"Well, do you got any brighter ideas?"  
Kiba sighed, "I guess you've got a point there."  
"So relax, and if I were you, I would enjoy the fact that someone finds my mangy butt attractive."

Nauto started to walk off, before he heard Kiba run up behind him.

"Thanks Naruto," he said, rolling his eyes in a rather stubborn mood.  
"Someone's gotta be able to get through to you," replied Naruto with a shrug.

The boys walked a bit more before Naruto's attention was caught as he saw Sakura come out from one the local stores.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how ya doing?" he yelled to her with his typical grin.

The pink-haired girl jumped at his voice, and turned to see him.

"O-oh, hi Naruto-kun. Um, I'm good, how are y-you?" she stuttered.  
Naruto raised an brow at this. "I'm fine, what are you up to?"  
"Nothing important, just some shopping for Tsunade-shishou so...bye!" and with that she sprinted towards the Hokage offices.

Naruto was in awe, to say the least.

"What the hell was that about? She's acting more like Hinata than herself." he asked aloud.  
"Don't know, but she sure got nervous when she saw you," said Kiba, leering at Naruto. "Can't blame her though."  
Naruto just chuckled a bit then waved Kiba off. "Like you know anything dog-face. Anyways, I'm heading home for a nap."

Kiba looked off to see Naruto turn the corner, and then ran himself towards the Hokage offices.

* * *

_I awoke later that afternoon. Well, more like that evening. Hey, when I do anything, whether training or napping, I take it seriously! _

_As seriously as say...a kunai thrown through my bedroom window..._

Naruto was startled fully awake, as a kunai flew into the wall opposite his bedroom window. He quickly looked outside, trying to find any signs of an assassin. No luck however: the guy who attacked Naruto was quite good at getting away quickly. He turned to the kunai for any clue, such as distinguishing marks and design. It appeared there was a small note wrapped around the handle.

'I'm really getting sick of these ninja delivery boys,' he grumbled to himself, as he pulled out the kunai and unfolded the note, seeing letters written in what appeared blood...

**Head to the Hokage's Offices immediately. **

**Refuse and the pink girl's blood gets spilled some more**

"Pink girl..." as soon as he deduced their threat, he was pissed. He immediately burned the note and sped towards the Hokage offices.

The front doors were blasted open. Apparently Naruto decided now wasn't the time for strategic entrances. However, his rage had blinded him to the shadow who crept up on him and held him down to the ground.

Naruto grunted as he tried to escape the hold, but obviously his attacker had the leverage in this case.

"Let me go now, or they'll need a brace to keep your jaw in place!" he growled.  
"It's too late for threats Uzumaki Naruto, now prepare yourself..." he felt the stranger free one of his hands to motion to someone in the corner.

'Shit, this is it,' he thought, and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable death blow.

_I was ready to die. When he said 'prepare yourself' I assumed that's what he meant. _

_Apparently, he meant me to die by way of glucose shock...due to birthday cake._

_Its times like this it pays to pay attention to the date: October 10, 2003. My birthday..._

"Surprise!" shouted a bunch of voices, and Naruto opened his eyes to see none other than Kakashi holding him to the floor, and his friends in front of him with giant smiles on their faces.  
"You mean to tell me," said Naruto, "that you placed a fake ransom note in my apartment just so you could lure me to this party!"  
"Pretty much," said Kakashi, as if it happens all the time. "The blood part was my idea."

"I'll get you back for this someday Kakashi-sensei, I swear," he said rather morbidly, as he found he could now pick himself off the floor.  
"You guys did this for me?" he asked, after taking a few minutes to let it all sink in.  
"Well, we probably would have forgotten that it was even today," admitted Tsunade, shrugging sheepishly.  
"What happened?"  
"Apparently," said Kiba, approaching Naruto, "Sakura found out and wanted to do something. Figures she was nervous when we saw her earlier today: she could have blown the whole surprise right there."  
"Kiba asked me and he was nice enough to round up a bunch of the class to come to this," said Sakura, who just smiled like she just pulled off the scam of the century.

_Now you all knowing my past, you can be assured that my birthday wasn't exactly a great day for me. In fact, a part of me wished to just forget the date October 10 entirely just for that reason. _

_Like every October 10, I cried that day, but not for the same reasons as before. Now, I had friends and family to share it with. _

_I found it hard to get a break to myself, and I really wanted one. But sure enough, Fate made it so that I was the center of attention for the entire time. Its not that I didn't mind, but I did have something in mind that night. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. _

_It was rather orderly for a party involving professional killers, and within three hours, the party finally died down. I wasn't ready to go to bed just yet though. I found myself wandering slightly outside the city gates, finding myself standing by a large pond. I found a tree to sit back against, and just looked at the moonlit sky, trying to take in everything today. _

_It rather interested me that Sakura even knew my birthday, much less tried to find out about it. My rational mind tried to wave it off as her just putting two and two together. After all, surely she could figure out my birth was the same day Kiyubi was sealed, couldn't she? Still, a part of me, a part I thought was killed a long time ago tried to scream otherwise. _

_It was getting rather uncomfortable for me. It was like an itch you can find, but can't reach, no matter how hard you stretch your arms to get to it. _

_No, that wasn't it, I was just scared. Again, I was scared of something I told myself was destiny long ago. Even now, I'm still doubting it. Am I really that stubborn? Or am I just holding out for a flash of light in the dark?

* * *

_

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was snapped out of his trance when he heard the voice of the girl in question. He turned and faced her. "How'd you find me Sakura-chan?"  
"You're not to find Naruto-kun, but it did take me a while. Can I talk with you?"  
"Sure," he said, and patted the grass next to him, to which Sakura obliged him.

"Did you like your surprise?" she said, trying to make conversation.  
"Oh yeah, that was great, I've never had a birthday party before."  
"I see," she said, knowing full well his reason why. "That must have been hard."  
"More than you know," he said, causing her to turn, seeing his forlorn eyes.

"But the scary thing is that I was used to it. I was to ready to die quite a few times. The first was my battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Then the final battle with Sasuke, then our fights with Akatsuki. I didn't care enough to want to live, but I knew that I'd be ok with losing my life during those times."

"Why would you ever think something so horrible!" she asked.  
"I convinced myself Sakura-chan. Ever since our days at the Academy." He was starting to break down a bit, as tears started to form in his eyes.

Sakura opened her arms, and let Naruto vent, to which he gladly accepted.

"Naruto, go on, I want you to finish what you were saying," she asked, almost demanded of him.

Naruto got up, feeling better, though tear stains lined his face.

"I...was convinced that given my burdens, that I was born to live alone. The beatings and insults I took day after day would just further persuade me. I knew I was here for a purpose, but not for a decent one, or a dignified one. I was convinced that I was here to be the village punching bag. And after I realized that, I almost was happy, and was ready to give up trying to fight against it. Then one day, I saw a little girl at the academy."

"A girl?" she reiterated.

Naruto nodded, "she was like me, in the sense that she too, felt alone in the world, felt like an outcast. However, she never gave up trying to prove them wrong. She strived every day to show the village that she was a person to be accepted. I admired that about her, and she inspired me not to give up either."

"Who was she Naruto?" asked Sakura. She was rather curious as to who this mystery girl could be.  
"You really want to know?" asked Naruto, taking a small gulp. This could be his chance, and he was summoning the courage to let her know.

Sakura nodded, she gave him the go-ahead to talk about it.

"Don't you remember your life in the academy Sakura? I was talking about you. You were the inspiration for me to not give up on my life, on my future."

Sakura looked at him quizzically, then her eyes widened when she analyzed his question. She did have a rough time of it before she became her own person! And she was Naruto's inspiration!

"I, I don't understand," she said to him, "I was a bitch to you, just like all the others. And yet you're saying I inspire you?"  
"That's right," he nodded, "That day, when team 7 was made, I finally felt the starting of my new life. I wasn't alone anymore, I had friends and teammates to laugh with, to cry with. For those brief moments in time when we were on missions, I wasn't a crutch to people, I was a person. I took those moments, and promised myself I would always try to make more like them."

While Naruto was busy with his speech, he failed to notice that Sakura had slumped over. She was trembling...

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked her.  
"Its just I can't believe it," she said to him.  
"Can't believe what?"

He would have to wait for his answer though, Sakura tackled him right then and there, and in the moonlit night, mashed her lips to his.

_You know those times where your life flashes before your eyes? Yeah, that was one of those moments. Her lips touching mine was nothing short of mind blowing. And it wasn't half-assed either, she was really kissing me! _

Disappointingly for Naruto, Sakura pulled back after a few minutes. He opened his eyes to see her crying and smiling at the same time.

"Sakura-chan?"  
"Just 'Sakura' Naruto."

Naruto gaped at this.

"Are you sure?"  
"I am," she said as she laid on top of him. "I'm very sure now. It's funny, you're idiotic, arrogant, brash, brutish..."  
"Hey!"

"And I still fell in love with you," she said smiling at him before kissing him deeply again.

_We stayed like that for a while, content under the moon. _

_Man, can't wait until my next birthday...

* * *

_

Ok, managed to get this next one out pretty quickly. Is it too short? I got the feeling I rushed it a bit. Anyway, if I get reviews, I'm sure one responsible reader will let me know.

"**Thank You!" To the Following: **

conlan0414863

There ya go, more typing...

**Dirac Blade  
**Thanks for the encouraging words. Personally, I don't think of my writing as top notch, and people tend to convince me otherwise. Thanks for the review!

**dbzgtfan2004**

I'm glad you like the story. Would you believe this is my first drama?

**Mod Soul 792  
**I figured that comment fitted Kiba's character quite well. As for the fight scenes, I have trouble thinking about them. I'm always stuck somewhere 'How long do I make it? What are the strengths? Weaknesses? How does it end? Does someone die? What are the styles?' and a bunch of other questions that keep me off the computer for weeks. Thanks for the review!


	7. Finale: Hope

**Disclaimer: I disclaim anything I claim, further claiming will be null and declaimed...**

Last movement in my first step in the Naruto section. To those who have welcomed me and reviewed my story, I thank you deeply. For those of you who don't, well 3000+ hits do tend to have an impact, at least it wasn't completely ignored. So please, enjoy.

* * *

**Finale – Hope**

_Hope, the last stand for a human being to ever make. When his strength leaves his body. When his mind can't stay another second focused. When his spirit has been crushed to nil. When he is left with nothing else, there's hope. _

_Rather grim, I know. I don't deny this however, as a shinobi is a life where such situations occur. A person shouldn't be faulted for thinking the worst of things. Their view is a result of their experiences, and everyone's experience is different. To look at them as less of a person or a kook is to deny a piece of the human condition._

_Still, there is the good type of hope. Optimism, I believe, is the term used to describe this..._

_Which brings me to the present day, and the end of all these entries. As it stands, Konoha is finished with its rebuilding, and the economy and business that thrived here is slowly coming back. _

_A lot of internal confict is going on. Particularly, the people involved with the Council of Elders. As many know, the Council is made up of a representitave from each of Konoha's major clans, including the Hokage's advisors: who are usually the oldest people in the village. _

_The conflict is going on because the Council is in store for a huge change in its ranks. The investigation into Hanzou and his 'Root' program is busy taking up the Hokage's time. As for the others, most of them are near retirement from politics, so their successors need to be chosen. _

_I found out about one of those chosen, and quite frankly, its a much better choice when compared to the others..._

_  
_"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, upon hearing his name, stopped his mid-morning training and turned to see his visitor, who he gave a smile.

"Hinata-chan, something up?" he asked her. Hinata nodded, and sat herself down on a nearby log.  
"I wanted to talk with you on something, is that okay?" she asked.  
"Well sure, but are you sure you want me to listen? Why not Kiba or Shino?"

Hinata turned her head slightly, and Naruto could see some rather serious concern in her eyes.

"I think Kiba-kun and Shino would, for lack of a better word, overreact, to what I'm about to discuss."

Naruto pondered for a moment, but then felt that Hinata knew what she was doing (better than himself at least). He found himself a seat next to Hinata and rested his elbows on his knees, waiting for Hinata to begin.

"My Father has been rather pleased with my progress," she stated, "so it was decided last night, with himself as the deciding vote, I am to be the next head of the Hyuga Head family."  
"Well," grinned Naruto, "that certainly is a big deal, congratulations."  
"But then there's the problem Naruto-kun, the head family leader is also the Hyuga representitave for the Council. And Councilwomen aren't shinobi, they're more or less politicians."

It took a moment for it to sink in for the young man. But he got it, and that Hinata had a rough choice ahead of her: quit her shinobi life, or refuse to become the successor.

"I'm rather conflicted as you can obviously guess," she said to him with a somber smile on her face.  
"Well Hinata, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the reason you became so dedicated to this job is so your father would acknowledge you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, and don't get me wrong, I couldn't be happier now that I've gotten it. But, this is all I know how to do. Plus, I'm rather scared as to the pressure."

"Meaning?"  
"Well, what if I made a bad decision?"

It was with this comment that Naruto laughed and raisied his head to stare at the sky.

"Hinata, if one bad decision was all it took to ruin your life, I shouldn't even be here right now," he looked to her with a goofy grin.

Hinata was taken bad at that, but giggled slightly at his joke.

"Besides Hinata-chan, I think you would be a great leader. No offense, but some of your family members are not the most open people in the world. If anything, having someone as kind and considerate as you representing the Hyuga could only make things better."  
She looked to him, "do you really mean that Naruto-kun?"  
He simply nodded. "Sure I do! Think about it, as representive of the Hyuga, what would your first goal be?"

Hinata closed her eyes and thought about that, about what her family could do. Truly, the Hyuga were the most prestiegous house in Konoha, with respect and fear from everyone who met them. Still, that didn't say anything to the internal conflicts, and how the Head family still enslaved the Brach family.

Wait a moment...!

"That's it!" she exclaimed standing up, shaking Naruto a bit at her enthusiasm.  
"What's it?"  
"The seal. If I become the Head family's leader, I can impose that the cursed seal be banned from our clan! Then the Branch and Head could merge, as equals."  
Naruto whistled at the prospect. "That's a great idea Hinata-chan, but I'm sure it won't be easy to convice the others."  
"I'll work at it, besides," she turned to Naruto, "with you as the Kage, I'm sure you can use your influence to help me out." She beamed him a smile. Naruto had really yet to get used to a 'happy' Hinata.

_She ran off on me after that. Sure enough within the few months, she became her family's successor. Everyone has had their worries and doubts about Hinata for the longest time. Ever since her Chunin exam, she has strived to prove them wrong. Lately, she has been very adamant of convincing her fellow family to ban the Cursed seal, and despite her dissenters, I hear she has a strong and loyal base of Hyuga ready to support her. _

_I'm really happy for her, she's going to make a great leader for the next generation of Hyuga shinobi._

_Oh, did mention that the mutt finally got the courage to ask her out? The two have been going steady for a good few months now. _

_We also have had a lot of good relations with the Village hidden in Sand lately. Of course, that goes without saying, as me and the Kazekage are tight pals. He still manages to find time to come over and bug me, but not as much lately. The diplomacy has payed off, as we have vital trade routes, weapon supplies, information ties, and secret safety shelters scattered all over between us. _

_The village hidden in Rocks has fallen to our combined efforts, and thankfully, we managed to negotiate a peaceful surrender. No one wants to make even more enemies, when they can become allies. With Rock on our side, we now have a good number of forces against Cloud and Sound. Still, it looks like this war will be around for a while. Oh well, that's what my generation of ninja are for: so that our next generation may never have to go through such a troublesome time._

_But I think the best day I've had so far was 'the Passing.' As many know Tsunade-bachan is very OLD! Yeah, I said it, this is my book, she aint' going to see it! Her special medical techniques haven't helped her life-span either. In short, Tsunade ...-sama will be gone soon. _

_Funny, I make fun of her a few sentences ago, and now I'm almost in tears knowing she'll soon be gone. She really believes in me, and helped to make sure I have a chance to prove myself to the village. She may always pick on me, but I know she cares for me deeply. _

_Anyways, because of this, people have been keeping on her about deciding the next Kage. She's wanted to keep it quiet, but still, its practically public knowledge now. So, she announced me as Rokudaime of Konoha. _

_As happy and awed as I was when she said this, I received a rather harsh punch from her after...oh about my fifth time runing about the village screaming my lungs out. She let me know straight out that firstly, I won't be Kage for at least another seven years, and secondly, that my 'real training' has just begun. _

_Boy did she mean it. _

_I have never read so many books in my life: History, Art, Philosiphy, Politics, Buracracy, Economics, War, Diplomacy, Ninjitsu, Genjitsu, Kinjitsu, the Jinchuriki, the Nine Hells. Hell, the only reason I'm able to stay up here is because I managed to get a significant part of the reading done. _

_Still, this is nothing. I finally made it this far, and yet the harder parts have yet to come. All my life, I wanted to be recognized, and appreciated by the village. I thought that being the Hokage would do that. _

_Still, what was that saying I found in that book? "It's not the destination, its the journey." For all its worth, I made myself recognized way before I got this far. I had friends, collegues, and people to support me in every way. _

_And now I can achieve my dream. _

_That folks, is hope. Its not when you strive to find your dream, its when you already have, and look forward to what comes next. _

"Naruto!" called a voice, and Naruto closed his book imediately.  
"Sakura!" called the young man, and shortly, the pink-haired woman ran over.  
"What are you doing up here?" she asked.  
"Not much, just...taking some time to think is all." he said with a foxy grin.

Sakura took a seat next to Naruto, and layed her head on his shoulder, taking in the view.

"Things are finally looking up for me Sakura," he said.  
"Good things come to those who wait," she replied.  
"And wait, and wait, and wait..."ranted Naruto, with a joking look on his face.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she taunted.  
"Oh you know, just that I'm so great, and tough, and handsome, and yet I had to wait a good 18 years before anything nice happened for me, and don't even get me started on-"

He was caught off from his rant by Sakura turning his head towards hers.

"You talk too much," she simply stated and silenced him with a kiss.

Naruto, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, groaned as he deepened the kiss with his girlfriend, tossing the battered blue book off of the monument.

After a minute, Naruto pulled back. "Well now's a good time as any," he said to her, and reached into his pocket for something.  
"I waited too long as it is for us to fall in love, I don't feel like wasting anymore time. Plus, when I become the Kage, I dont' think I'll get a better moment than this."

Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a case, and handed it to Sakura, who opened it and found a rather ornate necklace. It was a mix of chains of gold and white gold, which linked together in sequence. On the end was a kiyubi, with each tail made of a different brillant stone.

"I had that made a while ago. I told myself I would give it to the person I wanted to be...my wife."

Sakura looked at the necklace and then Naruto, after a few rounds of this, she smirked and started to put it on.

"Don't think just because you're the Kage I'll be all 'Miss Good Little Wife'" she said to him, trying to sound cocky despite the tears forming in her eyes.  
"Wouldn't have it anyother way," he smiled, and began another deep kiss with her.

"Hey, what's this? A book? ..."

"NARUTO!"

Naruto snapped back and just grined like a fool. "Uh, I'll have to talk to ya later Sakura. Bye, love you!" with that he ran as if he had the entire ANBU squad chasing him.

* * *

There we go folks. All done with this little tale of mine. Now I know its short, but keep in mind, like Naruto said, "This is my opus" and like any piece of music, you start slow, build up greatly, then end gently and softly. As far as I'm concerned, I didn't have anything left to write in here.

Its all good anyway, as I just got yet ANOTHER idea for a story. Not sure on the details just yet, but from the bits and pieces I've got up so far, this one will be big. Really Big. Probably even bigger than my first epic, and that one was over 45000 words!

**"Thank You" To the Following:**

**Mod Soul 792  
**Thanks for the kind words. Yeah, I'm not sure why so little reviews, given the number compared to the number of hits, its like...0.0004! I'm going to cry! Just kiddng. I appreciate the reviews I get, and I know I'm asking too much to have all of my stories have over 100 reviews.

**pr0t0man  
**Yeah, it was short, but it fit nicely. Besides, its just like I planned anyway. Thanks for the review.

**doom-stay982  
**Sorry to dissapoint. Glad you liked the concept. I borrowed it from music, as many classic pieces were structured to portray a set of feelings. It could be a giant piece reflecting one emotion, or a set of pieces to show many. This was example of the latter, with the theme showing the basic overview, which is common in both writting and music. Thanks for the review!

**full-metal-sousuke  
**You'd think so, but I decided being pissed off and blasting the door off with a rasengen was enough. Naruto deserves at least a LITTLE credit, he grown up quite a bit. People are surpised at people who have the same type of personality as Naruto, and they tend to be some of the most creative geniusus I meet. Thanks for the review!

**Dirac-Blade  
**You've been the one reviewing me for a while, and I greatly appreciate that. A one-time reader is nice, but its the constant readers you thrive for on the Fanweb. Thanks!

**Until my next story, KPAAF. **


End file.
